


Close to Me (You Are All of Me)

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: JATP Secret Santa 2020, M/M, a world in dreams, a world in songs, a world in stars, these boys are soft for each other and have found a home in each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: 'Cause we're running and running, it makes me nervousWe're almost for sure, barely scratched the surfaceSo close to perfect, it hurts to throw it awayStar (LOONA)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Close to Me (You Are All of Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/gifts).



Being in a band had always been Reggie's dream. He started playing music at the age of four when his parents had signed him up for violin classes, and even though he didn't really stick with the classical music, he never stopped playing music.  
Perhaps it started when he first saw a video of Queen, completely enthralled by the steady rhythm of the bass, John Deacon being one with the stage, and Reggie knew that that was what he wanted to be able to do one day.  
Neither of his parents had been happy when he had told them that he wanted to stop with violin classes to take up bass, or when his uncle had bought him his first bass guitar at the age of eleven. It didn't matter that Reggie had been wanting to get one for years, as it went directly against the Reggie his parents thought they knew. The violin classes were still being paid for, the instrument slowly gathering dust in the corner of his room instead.  
The fighting only became worse after that. Reggie would come home from school to the shouts of his parents, another fight that he didn't want to be a part of. His days were filled with uncertainty, with a fear that one day his parents would take the next step, that he would finally get involved or come home one day to find the two of them gone.  
Reggie wasn't surprised when his nights were lined with the soft strings of the violin mixing in together with his parents screaming at him, the line between reality and imagination blurring ever so softly for nobody but him to notice. Reggie's life was slowly turning into a nightmare he couldn't escape from, couldn't turn away from. 

Until Luke suggested that the two of them should make music some time, that Reggie should bring his bass guitar with him to Luke's house, that Luke's other friends wanted to become a band and wanted Reggie with them. Reggie was only 15, a lifetime tied up in thorns behind him, when Luke had reached out with an offer he couldn’t refuse.

Reggie first met Alex during band practice, a day that he would forever remember. The boys clicked, and Reggie felt like he had found a home for the first time in forever, a place he could feel safe in, a world where he was finally able to tell nightmare from reality. The boys made him feel safe and secure, and somewhere between the pages of his clearest nights, Reggie fell for them. 

Reggie fell for the calmth that Alex's drumming brought him, for the steady rhythm of his heartbeat whenever the two of them were lying on the couch in the studio, for being there when Reggie needed a place to escape to, allowing Reggie to be close when he felt like falling himself.

Reggie fell for Luke long before he realised quite the implications it carried. He had fallen for the security he had never had before, for the smile Luke carried with him whenever he was writing a new song.

If you asked Reggie what the three of them resembled, he’d tell you that they were dreams, shared between the three of them. Dreams of a future they could nearly hold, dreams of a reality which makes sense, dreams of a life with answers instead of questions. Reggie had always dreamt of a life without tears, without fearing for whatever the future would hold. His life was lived between the nightmares of a world he couldn’t hold onto, yet whenever he was around Alex and Luke those clouds seemed to disappear, a certain security in their arms that he couldn’t get before.

\---

Ever since Alex was a little kid, he had been obsessed with the night sky, with the comfortable hug of the dark blue that would fall around the world, with the nights the sky was exceptionally clear and he would be able to see the glittering stars in the sky light up. Alex never knew how to explain it, how to take the words that were floating in his head and put them into sentences that made sense, never knew how to properly tell why he felt more comforted with the unknown over the familiar that was behind him. Instead, Alex would stay up for nights, looking at the night sky from his window, wishing that he would find his place amongst the stars.

Yet his parents would find him each morning, the curtains on his window drawn open, their son fast asleep next to the windowsill. They had known that they had lost their son to something bigger out there long before he had told them, months before Alex had first dared to utter the words himself. They wouldn’t tell him, wouldn’t acknowledge to each other what they both so clearly struggled with.

Alex still noticed, still felt left behind, alone, lost in a place he had once thought as home. The stars were there to guide him but only at night, only when the clouds didn’t turn them away.

Until Alex met Luke, after sharing music classes for a semester, after Alex had found out that drumming might not have been the same as the feeling of comfort he found at night it was enough to drown out the worries of his parents that he carried with him, after Alex had realised that although he might not find his place amongst the stars, he would be happy with a life surrounded by music instead.

After Luke had suggested that the two of them should play sometime, together with some friends of Luke, and Alex had gotten to meet Bobby and Reggie.

Playing with the boys meant not only that Alex was finding the place that the universe had reserved for him, it also meant that he was slowly starting to notice more and more about the other boys. About Luke’s passion for songwriting, for turning his world into songs that resonated with others so perfectly, for writing down whatever was worrying him in that little notebook of him. About Reggie’s carefree attitude and willingness to create a rhythm at any chance he got, his smile that would instantly light up any room he was in, his hugs that Alex would often seek out. About the stars that would appear in their eyes whenever they looked at Alex, a smile on their faces. 

If you asked Alex what the other boys reminded him of, he’d look up to the night sky and point at it. His place amongst his stars, a shining light that would always guide him home.

\---

Luke didn’t need to sing for the boys to know that they were hidden between the sheets of his notebook, drafted lyrics written between the margins of a finished song, melodies that kept floating through his head and that never seemed to leave. Luke’s life was a fairytale written in verse, doomed to go down in history one way or another. Alex was the steady rhythm, Reggie filling in the gaps of the picture the three of them painted. Luke might have been the melody but without the others he was nothing more than the sweet tunes of a bird chirping outside your window. 

He knew both of them long before he told them about the idea of playing together, long before he extended his songs to the both of them. Reggie had been there since childhood, ever since their music classes had overlapped on accident. All Luke knew was that Reggie had quit shortly after, although his name would still be on the schedule. Luke had never seen Reggie with a violin, had only understood part of the story when Reggie had softly mentioned that he was teaching himself how to play bass.

Luke had met Alex for the first time in their high school music class, where Alex had hesitantly learned to play the drums before Luke dared to step forward and introduce himself. Luke wasn't good with new people, but he wanted to reach out anyway, and so he asked both of the boys if they wanted to play around some day, and work on some music together.

Bobby would oftentimes be jealous that Luke opened up his song writing to his new friends sooner than he had done to him, and if Luke had felt secure enough he would have given Bobby all the pages of his notebook to read exactly why this was the case. Reggie and Alex carried music with them that Luke was exploring with each and every day spent with them. 

Being with them was dizzying and yet so familiar and Luke would fill notebooks with songs for the both of them if only to be able to show his love to them some day. For now he settled on playing together, creating a band and a place and a world where they would feel safe and where Reggie would be able to chase his dreams and where Alex would find his stars and where Luke would be watching them, pen in his hand, lyrics shouting through his brain waiting to be put on paper.

And it would take time before Alex and Reggie would hear the songs that Luke would spin from their existence, before Luke dared to think of what those lyrics meant outside of the music he was creating, before Reggie would find his notebook and look at the universes Luke had created, before slipping his own song next to it. Yet Luke would keep writing, would keep looking, would keep creating if it meant that he would be able to share the melodies that the boys carried with them, if Luke would be able to keep sharing his life with the boys that carried music all around them.


End file.
